What I 've Been Searching For
by Anna Marcelli Palmer
Summary: Be careful what you wish for.
1. A Heroic Death

**This is the best thing I've written in english!!! Check it out and PLEASE tell me what you think..^^  
I've always wanted to write it, as it's an idea which wandered in my mind for ages before I decided to make it a story. The writing style may seem strange, or even difficult, but It was inspired from that literary genius, Terry Pratchett. Anyway. ENJOY!**

**Enangeline Archer presents_ What I've Been Searching For_**

Chapter 1: A Heroic Death

The device was vibrating in the indolent and romantic rythm of a forgotten ballad which was nothing but one more pointless anthem, an ode to a worldly unsucces like love; Instruments, microphones,transistors, computers and voices had made their powers join to be successive notes, and all that jumble of sounds and artistic abstraction had heroically fitted in a small, black-colored portable box, currently resting on the bookcase shelf, its antenna popping out with pride, moving convulsively, uncertain and nervous because of the volume of sound, which pretty much didn't suit its age. A slight, yet annoying humming echoed, somewhat dimming the tragically decent, utopic, absolutely cloudless love of the four-minute duration. The sound became distant and weird, the scenario ended unhappily for the very first time in its life. Tired, obsolete, old, the radio made a distressing crying noise of a recently obtained discord, sounding as if it was a lover desperately asking his beloved not to leave him. And that was it. The song got lost in the bottomless gulf of sonic insanity and ultimately, both the composition and the radio, tightly embraced, looking passively at the End, died. The small room sank in the depressing silence of night.

The small female figure threw her pen on the floor, incensed, and sighed passionately. She groaned at a low voice, uttering a terrible cursing before she pushed her chair back. The wooden object withdrew, whining disturbingly, deafening as it was being drugged on the perished planks of the floor. Tiptoeing on entire hills made from thrown objects, a certain pink hedgehog approached the shelves threateningly, curious to find the one responsible for the sudden omission. Her deep emerald orbs tried to detect the betrayer, and when they did so, the adolescent struggled to overflow her nerves and internal confusion both her age and hard-to-cope-with problems had caused to her.

- So YOU left me just like everybody else did, didn't you, piece of junk?! she exclaimed, glaring at the enemy as she achieved the fatal attack to it with her punch. It had been the only company of hers during her blue days, how could it leave her like that? She hit its lifeless remnants again and again in stark madness, till her fragile hands ached because of the mersiless phenomenon, widely known as "action-reaction", which gave the dead radio the infuriating right to happily return to her all of the force she enthusiastically utilized to punch it. Dammit.  
Declaring her retreat, for the enemy was withstanding with remarkable bravery, Amy let herself fall on the ground, countless relieving tears flooding her eyes, dampening their green velvet, making her vision vague and altered. Yet again that night, in her vast ocean of self-pity, the young heroine thought that her life on earth had precosiously reached a dead end. Her own pathetic condition devastated her, followed by a negative thought, and then another negative thought, and third thought, untill an endless troop of such thoughts had gathered, dancing in her mind pitilessly, malevolently smiling at her.

Everything was his fault. Everything. She liked to repeat that to herself, for she felt relieved and calm every time she did so. She liked to write it wherever she found space, in old, yellow pages of books hidden for ages in the most inaccessible shelves, just to keep the story of her hurt heart forever recorded, forever hers. A dubbious smile trembled on her face. She liked the idea. Yes. She needed to have something entirely hers-his story_, their_ story. She remembered of the way he rejected her, the way he daunted her dreams and hopes with nothing more than a single word. _Offensive, self-centred, bad-tempered, heartless,_ she thought. Suddenly everything seemed to get better. _Offensive, self-centred, bad-tempered, heartless, _she repeated vivaciously. She murmured the last phrase repeatedly, she tried the sound of it to see if she liked it. Did she ever! _Offensive, self-centred, bad-tempered, heartless!_

She took the small photograph from the half-opened drawer of her desk and examined it under the dim light of the tiny lamp. Stooping, careful not to lose her balance as she was still standing on heaps of thrown objects, she grabbed the small pen from the floor. She recalled the times she had childishly claimed that, if she had to choose between him and the world, she would choose _him. _How naive she had been! The world had accepted her presence, it had offered her the greatest adventures she could ask for, allowing her to be one of the very few to discover its astonishing beauty. For the first time in her life she chose the world between the two, as she strutted in front of the small rectangular piece of paper, smirking threateningly. On it, a painfully handsome blue hedgehog was smiling blissfully, posing like a hero, absolutely carefree, that fact making the whole scene seem somewhat funny; Amy, being real, right before the small desk, her eyes full of the sparkling an assasin's look has, held the fatal weapon just one centimeter above his annoyingly happy face while he, still on the paper seemed to have got over the fact that he was about to be umbearably tortured, blatantly refusing to stop smiling.

Mad at him facing the whole situation with remarkable coolness, she felt her blood reaching her head swiftly, boiling bitterly in it. She glared at his image, that angry glimpse having nothing sane in it, before she started attacking him mercilessly. With careful moves, she started drawing a thick, black line above his perfectly shaped lips, voluntarily making it large and  
curved. She shrieked in enthusiasm. Her hand, desperately desiring to take revenge, continued with the beautiful, smiling eyes, by blackening the extremely rare green of theirs, turning them into two ordinary, dark ones. She forced him to wear glasses, a pair of awful, outdated, ugly ones, to make his enchanting look seem totally indifferent. She instantly stepped back and examined the results of her work, content with his new appearance. _He deserved it_, she thought. _It reflects his true character_.

-So, you're still smiling..., she murmured hoarsely. Schizophrenic and happy simultaneously, the pink girl tore the photograph, and while half of the head, the one hand, the one leg and part of his shirt said goodbye to his smiling lips and his left arm and leg, her hoarse laugh echoed morbidly in the gentle silence of her little world. The two pieces tumbled, tripping in the air, blissfully dancing before they fell on the ground and crashed on the unraveled carpet, spectacularly ending the show.

Amy Rose smiled when the old-fasioned clock on the wall declared lackadaisically that it was two o' clock in the morning. In just a few hours the sun would clamber over the throne he insisted on falling off every twenty four hours, panting, and she had already committed two abominable crimes, after having tortured her unfortunate victims, showing them what brute force means. It didn't matter that much, though. She had just messed up with her own life because of her love, but it didn't seem so tragic, as she could dance alone, and scream, and laugh out loud, and then burst into tears screaming deeply satisfied things that didn't make sense. Why not, after all? When you live on a ball which, endlessly revolving around a huge fire, tirelessly makes pirouettes, yet with no music giving it a reason to do that, nobody has the right to tell you what makes sense and what does not. The universe itself was created in a such moment of unspeakable worldly madness, after all...

Having lost the fight against his self-proclaimed girlfriend, the man fell heroically at the place where the battle had taken place. In less than a second's time the carpet had welcomed both of his pieces. It could not be seen, not anymore, but the glorious defeated one was still smiling with pride, in spite of having been ruined, despite the tortures his brave soul had bore and the artistic intervention of Amy's. Yes. He was still smiling, painfully gorgeous, with glasses and moustache, his distorted eyes being happy too, not being able to hide their emerald truth under the black ink.

Sonic was smiling and he was only a photograph, thus he couldn't tell her how he felt in his heart, nor that he was thinking of her that night, despite beisng far away from her. He was smiling, and Amy couldn't see that anymore, because his image was now burning in the fireplace.

Her crying voice was the only thing to stir the calm of night, before the phone rang.

* * *

**"**Ah, Cream, hi" she stuttered, trying to bring herself together. There was something in her cute sidekick's voice she didn't like; she seemed preoccupied. Amy narrowed her green eyes and took a deep breath. "Hay, what's the matter?" she said slowly, trying to calm her friend down. Then her eyes went wide open and a slight shriek escaped her mouth."Why?" she asked. Cream explained. A determined smile appeared on Amy's face."So, he'll be around there." she concluded to herself "Thanks, Cream" she said, distracted by the plans her mind had already started thinking about and hung up in a rush. **

* * *

In the next chapters it will be more interesting. I'm thinking of turning it into a short novel. REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!!! Review and I swear you'll see a review to your stories by me the next day. REVIEW!~**


	2. Bang!

**Second chapter. Please review! It's the best thing you can do for me and I will be grateful if you do so. I think it is GOOD! Constructive critisism also accepted.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bang

Darkness. Dense, vast, almost dreadful, always reminds us mersilessly how tiny and weak we are, its endless black truth being charmingly ornamented by small glimmers of light scattered all over it, shining slightly, widely known as stars. The greatest mysteries of existence and life are dexterously hidden into this enchanting velvet mantle; worlds never imagined, the universe's well kept little secrets nobody has ever or is ever going to learn about, from magical glints to dead stars spreading their sad remnants, their distressing cries being the only thing to stir the calm of eternity. A phantasmagoric spectrum decorates skillfully an alluring jumble of stellar madness, as billions of spiral-shaped sworms, collapsing worlds and newborn ones, giant, bright-colored gas clouds and a large selection of different planets are mersilessly dancing nonstop, blissfully, recklessly flirting with each other. Our vague perception forced us to name all this "the Universe".

That's what the young blue hedgehog examined, his dreamy emerald eyes being lost in the boundless night sky. A celf-conceited smile reflected his attitude, yet there was nobody to see it. Hands being brought behind his head as a cushion, the reckless supersonic hero, worldwidely known as Sonic The Hedgehog, was distracted, gazing over at millions of luminous stars shining with pride as if they were tiny jewels attached to a dark, priceless cloth. Then, amazed at God's artwork, he sluggishly turned his face to glance at the treetrunks streching up to the sky as though they were trying to reach it, and then his curious orbs required more, taking a glimpse further, where the deep blue sea calmly streched away to the endless horizon, and the moon, that faithful timekeeper of night, looked its pale face being reflected on the surface. Nature. He inhaled slowly, feeling his lungs being revivingly filled with oxygen, and smelled the air, his eyes being closed; it smelled of wild flowers, harmonically combined with watery mud and the salt the light breeze brought to his nose. He made himself comfortable on the wet, flattish rock he was lying on, and smiled. He was in his little personal heaven; a heaven providing him with the adrenaline an d freedom his independent spirit desired with all its willpower, and the breathtaking view of places he was the only one to know about. What else could he ask for?

His mind answered to that question automatically: He wanted _her;_ Her green, vivaciously sparkling eyes to look at his, shining with charm and love, that innocent, pure love he couldn't help but smile as he thought about. Some nights, in his solitary world he dreamt of her small, familiar figure with affection, wanting to hold her in his arms and tell her that yeah, he loved her back, he had always had. But her dogged attitude prohibited every single positive thought of his towards her. Man, the girl wanted him, the greatest hero of all time, the free runner, the renowned blue blur, to get MARRIED! And that was it; every time he dared remind to himself that somewhere deep inside he had fallen for her gentle, naive, adorable character, the memory of hers declaring childishly that she would become his wife whatsoever made every limp of his body shiver with utter dread. At times, in those moments of stark madness everybody faces, he had asked himself why shouldn't he just say yes to her requests; after all, love means being prepared for the ultimate sacrifice, right? Then he visualsed himself being surrounded by an enraged troop of offsprings tormenting him mercilessly with their endless dictatorial demands, and with her by his side, reminding him all day long he has to paint the kitchen, drive little Katy to school, buy some milk at the grocer's and blah,blah, blah_. What a nightmare!_ his senses shrieked immediately _No! Absolutely and irrevocably NOT!_

Sonic sighed. "If only you knew..." he whispered. Then he slowy closed his eyes and fell asleep, getting lost in the chaotic bullevards of his dreams. A smile appeared on his peaceful face.  
Was he dreaming of Amy? Of a new adventure? Who knows...

* * *

Τrees, colors, sky and stars brought together in a jumbled optic mess, the small ship was moving incredibly fast, approaching the speed of sound, a deafening noise coming from its engine, as if it was about to explode in mid-air. On it, a handsome young echidna, his body being the color of blood, was wrestling not to show that modern technology made him nervous.  
Right next to him, the cute twin-tailed child prodigy was laughing, his deep blue eyes staring at the echidna's violet ones. The echidna glared at the kid, his fists being clenched threatiningly, ready to defend their owner against every moron that dared make fun of him, the glorious, fearless guardian of the Master Emerald.

The young genius smiled calmly. "So, you're gonna punch me." it was more of a statement, rather than a question."Beware of the posibilities, Knuckles; your fists will kill me in almost no time, and me being dead you'll be absolutely incapable of riding this. You'll die" he concluded, his azure eyes sparkling as he vividly described the catastrophe his loss would bring about. Knuckles shrugged with a proud smirk on his face, before his long-haired head moved in a silent nod.

"I suppose you are right" he replied ironically "So maybe I'll just kill you when we'll have landed, to be on the safe side..."

No answer. The red guy tried teasing further.

"After all, you're much younger than I am. I have the right to do whatever I waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

Hands grabbing both sides of his seat with all of their strength, the guardian let a dreadful shriek come from inside him and felt the sweat dampening his forehead as everything suddenly started to spin pittilessly; his partner had accelerated, his small biplane moving hazardously from side to side. Young Miles, known by his friends as "Tails", giggled teasingly as he watched Knuckles' torment; his face had become read, his eyes had gone wide open, a sole thought wandered in his mind_: He is going to kill us both. _

"STOOOOOP THI-I-I-IS _THIIIIIIIING_!!!" he screamed as they avoided crashing on an enormous treetrunk by chance. The fox was now deeply, truly and absolutely indulging in the whole situation. Being the opposite from his fellow, he stayed cool, trying to benefit from the circumstances. Looking at the echidna, the kid took both his hands away from the control panel, bringing them behind his head as a cushion and lied back in his seat.

"You gotta be KIIIIIIIDING MEEEEEEEEEEEE! YO CRAZYYYYYYY!"

The tiny plane was swiftly approaching a large rock. Knuckles hated to show he was scared to death, not being used to coping with such technology, but he couldn't help shouting as he saw it.

"Ok! You WIIIIIIIIIN!!! You win!" he snapped.

No answer. The prodigy, while he was humming an indefinite melody, took a glimpse at the sky. Then he turned to his friend and smiled carefreely.

''Huh?" he said innocently, blinking twice "I'm afraid I didn't hear you!"

The rock was now pretty close, and in a few seconds they would join it incorrigibly. Knuckles groaned at a low voice._ You are going to pay for this, annoying, stubborn, little brat! No wonder why he 's looking up to Sonic_, he thought before he repeated out loud "I SAID YOU WIN! CONTENT NOW? STOP IIIIIIIIIIIT!!"

Less that three meters before they crash the rock, Tails turned left and watched his friend as he sighed, relieved. He said nothing. An eight-year-old had just humiliated him. How embarrasing. How irritating. He silently promised to himself to _kill _Sonic's sidekick as soon as they landed. Oh yeah. That _would definitely_ be indulging.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tails' enthusiastic voice. "Hay! I can see him! There he is!" he declared, pointing at a blue mark under a giant oak tree. The echidna narrowed his violet eyes and saw it, too. That was definitely Sonic, no doubt about it. The ship gradually slowed down, the surroundings became clear and the world stopped spinning, the leafs rustled blissfully from the strong wind the speed at which they were moving generated. The renowned blue blur was lying on a rock, his eyes being closed. Then, suddently, a deafening noise sounded in the silence of his dreams and made him return to reality; Sonic the Hedgehog opened his emerald eyes slightly, with the intention of glaring at the one responsible for his relaxing sleep being cruelly interrupted. Much to his surprise, he saw two familiar figures standing in front of him, uttering his name. "Sonic?"

He immediately woke up and smiled at his friends. "Hay, guys! What are you doing here?"

Knuckled rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Im pretty sure you can guess, can't you?"

Τhe blue hero raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Where?" he inquired impatiently.

The echidna looked at his younger friend. Tails smiled. "It is a place near some kind of forest" he stated.

The hedgehog crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Silence followed his question. The two sighed, seeming troubled. Tails shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

The large corridors were silent. The only thing to stir that total absense of noises was the slight sound the guardians made as they marched across them sluggishly, combined with the one coming from the countless gigantic monitors of the control panel, as the computers constantly received images from satellites and magnifying glasses. The familiar figure was staring at one specific monitor, on which a certain blue blur could be seen, talking to some annoying fellows of his. His voice was deep and mysterious as he leaned over a small device and grunted hoarsely "Agent Rouge, Robots, prepare yourselves". The man smiled malignantly and slowly raised a finger towards the monitor, pretending it was a gun. He happily pulled an imaginary trigger and thought to himself _BANG!_ before he ended his statement "Our guests are coming. Don't let them down. I want their welcoming to be unprecedented."

His laugh, loud and somewhat bizzarre, filled the atmoshere dreadfully. His finger was still pointing at the image. _Bang_ he thought again, exahilarated, _Bang._

To be continued....

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I check my story traffic and I see that If everyone who entered my stories reviewed I would be able to publish a ten-volumed series entitled _REVIEWS._ What you need to understand is that your review, even the slightest comment, helps me very much. I write stories for you, guys. Do something for me. It is not so tiring, is it?Thank you in advance. See ya in the next chapter. Meanwhile, tell me who you think the mysterious villain is? **


	3. Nocturnal Conspiracy

Chapter 3: Nocturnal conspiracy

Monotonous, depressing, melancholic, solitary, repeated.

The sound echoed inside the gigantic glass bawl a certain supreme being indulges in looking at, prone to stir up the lives of its unaware population. It came from a small, shadowy, filthy street, across which a dark, robust figure was trudging reluctantly. His ruby orbs, fearful yet sensational glimmers standing out in the dense darkness, were examining the graceless surroundings indifferently, their look being vacant. He stopped and instantly let a slight sigh escape his lips. It was a lonesome night, identical to countless before it.

The wind was blowing gently, hissing complainingly as it crossed the roads and invited the leafs for a delightful dance, making them rustle vivaciously as it passed. The city was desolate and time seemed to go by sluggishly, tormenting him. He was forgotten; forgotten and abandoned in a world which had excluded him, a remarkable, unprecedented feat of modern technology, an invention meant to be the world's savior, a notorious machine created by the mankind, resented by the mankind, for he was thought to be a menace. His name, causing fear to everybody with a single reference to it, was Shadow The Hedgehog.

The infamous anti-hero was now walking slowly, his feet wading over the small, muddy streams the rain had created. Tiny drops of water were shining on his wet fur. He was shivering, though he tried not to show it; The Ultimate life Form never surrendered to such weather conditions. Looking instantly up in despair, the star of the scene kneeled in the middle of the road, the water blustering on him ruthlessly, and screamed till he felt his throat going sore. "Why do you hate ME?" his voice broke, and Shadow felt something blocking his respiratory route as the tears started running sluggishly their melancholic way down his cheeks. "Why?"

He hid his face in his gloved hands. The ebony hedgehog used to be harsh and lonesome, but what if one just cannot take it anymore? The dark figure sobbed hoarsely. Everybody had left him. He had tried to show the persons around him he was nothing but a guy who dreamt of leading a normal life. He had faced the worst pain, having come up against fear, hazard and loss. He had fulfiled his promise towards the only person he 'd ever cared for; he knew the world was mean and prone to killing everything beautiful that was born inside it, but his angel was pure and innocent. All she had wanted was a chance for people to be happy. And Shadow had given them that chance, for her sake. Because Maria had asked so.

Maria. The way the name sounded, the memory of her penetrating deep blue eyes looking at his sent a chill through his body.

"What are you preoccupied about, Dark Guy?" the mysterious voice was confident and flew like luxurious velvet, smooth and irresistable. The woman was behind him, nevertheless he would bet she was smirking as she uttered every word. He needn't hear more to understand who she was. He gently swept the salty tears from his face, embarrassed as the charming treasure hunter had just seen him cry. Turning his head to face her, she instantly smiled, her vivaciously sparkling azure eyes examining him.

The ivory figure was bewitching and overflowing with feminine charm. He couldn't help feeling uneasy every time she was close to him. Realising that he was still kneeling, the rain falling on him, Shadow stood up, his look now being serious. He narrowed his eyes as he approached her.

"None of your business, Bat" he snapped.

Her smile widened. He stretched her body and looked deeply into his unaffectionate orbs. "I am not one of those who think you are the villain, ya know"

He turned his face, feeling nothing but uncomfortably by her presence. Rouge grinned. "Okay, that's fine by me, Dark Guy." she declared, pretending she was ready to leave, "I thought that maybe we two could collaborate, but if you feel that annoyed..." no sooner had she ended her phrase than The Ultimate Life form had pushed her against a tree trunk, his hands having captured her wrists. The bat groaned threateningly, her eyes sparkling as she glared at him.

"What's the problem with you?"

"Don't you ever dare mess with me, Bat!"

"Huh?"

"You think you can take me in, don't you?"

Silence. Shadow glared.

Rouge blinked.

"Stop beating around the bush, for god's sake!" he shouted, incensed. Then he realized what he was doing as he noticed her face. "I'm sorry" he murmured reluctantly and unleashed her. The woman examined her wrists upsetly. "Have you lost your mind?" she complained, caressing her wound.

Neither of the two talked for a while. Looks being exchanged angrily, it seemed that the silence would last forever if nothing surprising or of utter dramatical interest happend. Then the self-conceited treasure hunter sighed.

"It is about a place I heard of" she stuttered, rolling her eyes innocently. She knew she had pushed the right button when the Ultimate Life Form turned to face her, blatantly intrigued.

"So...?" he encouraged her to explain further.

"A place where only a single wish of one can come true!" the spy's eyes shimmered dreamingly, simply in the thought of an entire heap of precious stones at her disposal.

"And you need someone to help you make it to the place, don't you?" he asked, his brain being sent into overdrive by the endless possibilities this new adventure would bring about from which he could benefit greatly. The only response he received was a nod.

"Yes" his smile widened as he listened to the reply.

* * *

The nocturnal shadows were fading out under the incoming daylight as the morning came to substitute the darkness, and the streets had started to become lively and busy once more, completely unaware of what had happened in a single crazy night. The protagonists of our little big story were about to get going, each one for a different reason.

Little did they know what was to come next...


	4. Outrageous Request

* * *

Chapter four: **Outrageous Request**

Ding, dang, dong.

Ears twiched slightly, stimulated by the sudden noise. Then nothing happened.

Sluggishly, as if she was carrying the whole world on her back, the female moved her torso a little, bringing herself closer to the pillow of the outdated couch. That annoying device, officially named a doorbell, had just interrupted the flow of her dream; the thought had just been formed somewhere deep in the boundless chaos of her mind. Too bad it got lost almost immediately after its birth. Sad end for a thought to have, but the sleeping rabbit only hoped-and, obviously, cared-for five deplorable, humid, and certainly not enough minutes to keep her eyes shut and live just a little more in a world where no child tormented her with its demands, constant needs and, unfortunately, curious, naughty nature.

But the visitor, whoever it was, automatically made it clear that they weren't willing to give up from the first try. The ringings gave their place to repeated, unrythmical knocks. A cheerful voice chirped, overflowing with impatience and enthusiasm.

"Miss Vanilla..! Are you there? Is Cream home?"

_And no jumpy happy friends_, she mentally added to the list. Yawning complainingly one last time, the young woman grabbed with both hands the side of the couch, struggling to make her reluctant body stand up. Holding the perished piece of furniture, she managed to raise herself some centimeters above the comfortable surface. Then, unexpectedly, she fell back onto it. Arms stretched lazily up to meet nothing but air, then headed for her half-closed eyes, rubbing them.

"Miss Vanilla? It's Amy!!", the voice went louder, urging Cream's mother to stop lingering and return already to her secular, routine-filled reality. Vanilla rolled her huge, shiny orbs and sighed deeply. "I am coming", she monologized unwillingly and put her bare feet into her comfortable flippers, finally standing up. She trudged her way to the door and opened it, to find a familiar, pink, physically small female hedgehog standing eagerly in front of her. _No. Not again._

"Amy" the three letters came out of her lips almost lifelessly. This obsessed cute young friend of her daughter was a nice girl and all, sure, but she seemed to go for the most unsuitable moments, and most times for literally no grave reason. Ugh...what a pain.

Sonic's fanatic self-proclaimed girlfriend smiled kindly as she faced her. "Is Cream home?"

_Cream is the name of my daughter. Mine is Vanilla. This girl is my daughter's best friend and sidecick and I am still sleeping. Wake up, woman!_

The poor parent scratched her nose distracted. Then she turned her attention to the erratic teen again.

"Ummm..yes, she is. Do you want me to tell her someth-" the statement was savagely interrupted by the deafening scream of a child uttering the same three letters, just far more enthusiastically, "AMY!!"

The patter became louder as the yellow-dressed hurricane strided towards them. Only a light-colored blur indicated to Vanilla that her beloved offspring had just passed in front of her, almost sprinting. Forgetting to decrease her pace, Cream bumped into Sonic's ever-famous number one fan wrapping her arms around Amy's waist.

"Please, take me with you!!!", she begged, "I wanna join the team this time! I am seven! I can come, can't I?"

"Hay, Cream, wait a sec!" the hedgehog exclaimed, "I was just trying to ask your mum..."

Two pairs of luminous eyes penetrated the older rabbit. Just a look of theirs seemed to cry out "Pleeeeeaaase?"

Vanilla's jaw dropped with the statement. Crossing her arms before her chest, she gave the two girls a strict look, from which one could infer she was about to somewhat interrogate her daughter. No, she wasn't overprotective; just naturally concerned about the only person on Mobius that was capable of bringing the smile to her lips, no matter how blue she felt or how bad a day she had had. The woman opened her mouth numerous times, and just the moment she was about to actually speak, Amy took a deep breath and begun explaining.

"Tails phoned Cream to tell her that Team Sonic would leave for a mission to a forest, or something like that", she and Cream exchanged a quick glance, "And then she called, to inform me and I errrr, consider it my duty to help Son-ummmm, my friends", her cheeks became a darker pink, ready as she was to get to the point. The adolescent nervously played with the fabric of her red dress. Her brain worked vigorously, skimming through entire mental lists of options. _How will I tell her? _

Eyes froze bashfully on the planks of the floor. Lips parted, trembling, to let the outrageous request escape them. A slight murmur tickled ears, but never made it to the brain.

"Amy? I am afraid I didn't hear you", the blissful smile was the one of blatant unawareness. What a priceless good.

The rest happened in an elusive flash. Rapid, grueling, painful, the succession of facts became a jumbled mess of images and voices in Vanilla's brain; she fell back, and the next thing her perception allowed her to discern were two indefinite shadows, a yellow and a rosy one, leaning over her. Concerned looks. Screams from somewhere afar, uttering her name.

Too bad she wouldn't answer, not that very moment. Because the female had fainted, and nobody, not even her precious daughter, could prevent her mind from repeating again and again the same question. The one that had brought her to that state of vulnerable balance between nightmare and reality.

"Can Cream join us?"

* * *

Adrenaline filled their senses, vertiguous like an intoxicating drug, pace increasing with every step forward. Muscles burning from the intense sprinting, two young girls were running their way across the dense woods. Colors filled the surroundings, bright as though they had escaped from the pages of a fairy tale. Strong, aggressive, but restoring, the wind smacked their faces while flirting with the dresses like a playful child.

Decreasing the speed to a complete halt, Amy rested her hands to her knees, breathing heavily. A cute, huge-eared kid followed her, mimicking her moves.

"Amy, are you sure what we did is right?" loud and cheerful, Cream's voice made the hedgehog turn to face her, clenched fists resting on her hips.

Eyes rolled.

"Your mom will be okay, sweetie...", murmured the girl, distracted as she was by looking around, a concerned look on her face. A daunting thought crossed her mind, making Amy bite her bottom lip upsetly. She shouldn't have taken this child with her, in that hazard-fuelled frenzy. A strange noise had just sounded, and the amorous teen doubted if they would make it to their destination. Not because her love instict wasn't right; it always was, but Amy would bet her beloved, ever-famous red boots that Egghead was everywhere, always, and his obnoxious inventions would get in their way, sooner or later.

A deep sigh.

"Cream, there's a mere problem I need to take care of" she stated bravely.

Cream, a happy-go-lucky, innocent, cheerful girl she was, didn't seem to have noticed whatever was going on.

"I know, Amy. Mom will be very angry at me when she wakes up"

"Cream" the voice had a hint of seriousness now.

"You mustn't blame yourself. I will tell mom it wasn't your fault, that I just wanted you and Mr. Sonic's friends fight and-"

"CREAM!", Amy's shouting voice interrupted her, making the tiny creature lose her train of thoughts, "I wasn't talking about this"

Blink, blink, blink. Shimmers of curiosity in the eyes. Pupils went wide.

"So, what's the matter?"

"I think we are lost"

* * *

**Hahahaha! Poor parents^^**

**So, guys, in the next chapter begins the ACTION! But anyways, what did I just want to say? Yeah...REVIEW!**


End file.
